


You Get Older the Worse it Gets

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I Don't Even Know, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: This is my first crack at a Bojack fic..Oh dear God





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck man!?" Diane screamed

She was at the end of her fucking rope, okay. Bojack screwed up for the last time.  
Not like the 10 last times where she came back to help him, no, this was it.

"Oh come on, hes fine, look at him" Bojack groaned pointing to a slouched over Todd, green skinned and strewn scross the floor.

"He is not fine!" She barked crouching down to double check he had a pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok im feeling depressed enough to write another chapter

She hoisted Todd onto her shoulder to carry him to her car

"You know what Bojack? I care about you but-"

He snorted 

She shook her head expectedly 

"Im done"

She yanked her keys out of her purse and slammed the front door behind her

 

The edges of the door were blurry as she left and the "im done" resonated through the living room far more than the admittence that someone cared about him

To him at least

It took him back to his mom to his dad to himself. He learned how to quit when anything got hard the moment he could understand what his parents were saying. 

"Im done i cant do this right now" - his mom as he lay bleeding in their kitchen. A knife had slipped and gashed his legs. His wailing was too much for her. That was true she was already on the edge of a mental break down moments before. 

But that didnt change the fact that he needed help. He wadded up a towel and sat on the tile floor with his legs pressed against his chest. He didnt breathe, just watched the wallpaper as it faded to black. 

 

Then his dad 

"Ugh you complaining bitch? Im over this im done"

his father said to his crying mother with a bruise over her eye on the same title floor

He had knocked her down like she was nothing. 

The reality was too much for him so he left. Bojack never knew what to do. He never slept. 

 

 

That was all true and it was all sad. But Diane had her own thoughts too. 

 

All she could remember after watching Bojacks blood shot eyes roll at her completely vacant like not a shred was left of her friend

 

It was so much like her father when he was drunk. Not like he was ever much of a father but especially then. He might as well have been a complete stranger, or a monster, depending on her age or his mood. 

And the worst part was she learned early on that he did it to himself. She thought how he had a choice to be there for her and be a dad but he chose that. Sure he had an addiction and a mental dependency and probably wasnt actively trying to hurt her. Thats true. 

But that doesnt change the fact that he gave up all his responsibilities as a person and as her parent so she had to raise herself, like Bojack. 

And her mom, her mom wasnt anything like Bojacks but she was something. Nothing Diane did could ever change her mind on anything. About Diane about herself. 

Thats why Bojacks stubborness pissed her off so much because she actually sometimes had hope for him. 

 

But not tonight. 

Their words burned a wall between them and the looks in both their eyes drowning them. 

Theyd both be lying to say it didnt hurt. 

 

Could a relationship ever go back after this? Certainly not the same

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

So at home after tucking Todd into her couch Diane did what Diane does and had 1 cigarette on the roof. 

Her and Mr. Peanutbutter were on a break. 

It was just one other stressful thing and one other relationship she wasnt sure would break. 

This is just not where she thought she would be in her 30s. 

Luckily her ash falling and hitting the passing bystander in the face was a good distraction. 

 

"What the..?" The girl below asked, wiping it off her forehead

 

Diane covered her mouth and stumped it out debating if she should reveal herself. Fine

 

"Ahh sorry! Its not in your eyes is it?"

The girl confusedly looked up

"Uh no..."

The girl debated if this was some complex kidnapper situation. But Diane looked trustworthy

 

"Are you..ok?" She asked Diane

 

"Um....not really. You?"

"Not really"

 

 

10 minutes later the girl was sitting on a pool chair talking with Diane in her backyard. 

 

"So walking alone at 2 in the morning is your idea of fun?" Diane asked trying to persuade her to do otherwise 

 

The girl chuckled

"Its not fun. Its just easier"

Diane wouldnt budge and also wouldnt let her have her flask back without asking

"Fine. Im in college but i go to check on my family on the weekends. Single mom, little kids...sick mom, crazy kids" she said staring at the cigarette

 

"Oh im sorry your moms sick?"

"I dont want to talk about it" she stated tiredly but knowingly , sliding her toe calmly into the pool despite how cold it was

 

"Ok..so why now why this late"

 

"Youd be a good journalist, you know that?" She teased but Diane still held her flask

 

"Put them all to bed. Shit happened again with Roy, our "father" like it always does. Wants custody. After hours of hearing all your parents deepest human sadnesses and trying to be an unbiased therapist when youre the one who had to deal with all their shit for years...i...rather be her.e" She looked around

"Everythings calmer at night"

 

"Wow and i thought my family was crazy" diane sighed

"Eh i think they all are. But you seem pretty okay"

Diane laughed "ha, thanks"

 

Diane studied her up and down for the first tine

The girl looked maybe 20. Her hair was curly from the heat and she was traditionally very beautiful. Her makeup was also not only incredibly well done but in tact. But her clothes were flip flops, booty shorts and an oversized work shirt.

"Were you...at a party?" She asked

 

The girl stared at her confused then remembered 

"Oh, no. Just didnt get to take it off from class. Gotta keep the allusion right?" The girl asked pointing to her face

 

Diane chuckled bitterly "really, no, you dont"

 

The girl cocked an eyebrow at her but frowned 

"Alright...ill bite. Youve never wanted to show a different side of yourself to the world"

 

"Well ofcourse, but i mean, not all the time. I got tired of caring what everyone thought of me and now im..in LA and married to a reality star..or kinda married..idk" she sighed

 

The girl had moved closer so their thighs were rested together. Diane was too tired to notice, until she saw the giant pupils in the girls eyes, probably from stress , exhaustion and the dark, and her equally exhausted and grave exspression.

 

"Yea, im tired of being myself too." 

 

 It happened in a matter of seconds but the girl leaned in and her lips were on Dianes. 

Maybe she was lonely maybe this was a distraction from Bojack, but for a few seconds Diane returned it her lips almost opening but she quickly leaned back and put her hands up

 

"Woah, youre, a...teenager or something" Diane cautioned

"21" the girl stated plainly staring at her

"Oh..but youre in a bad emotional state"

"Not really, same as always. Are you?"

"I dont...yea. i am"

 

The girl leaned back "its okay. Dont worry about it. Thanks for the blanket"

she gestured, smiling kindly and going to leave

 

Diane sighed at herself and turned around to yell

"Wait."

 

 

 


End file.
